I Love You
by Cathelina
Summary: [Royai][EdxWinry] Roy was going to marry Riza, and before that, they have loads to worry about. And at the same time, Ed was going to marry Winry. The four will marry on the same day.
1. Roy and Riza were going to marry!

I am now going to write a Royai fanfic, with some EdxWinry Hope you like it! Please R&R!

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA.

Roy and Riza were going to marry!

"I love you." This was what Roy first said to Riza when they were on their first date. Roy said this when they reached Riza's house. Riza blushed, and said "I love you." to Roy, then closed the door.

The next day, when they were both at work, and they barely looked at each other because of last night. Roy didn't do his paperwork, but Riza didn't shoot him. She didn't even bare to look at him, how could she shoot him? Havoc, Breda, Fuery and Falman watched this and thought that it was strange. Riza didn't shoot the Colonel when he was not doing his paperwork! What the hell the two were going on?

Riza just seemed like working on her paperwork, but in fact, she was writing loads of 'I love you, Roy.' She did this when _her_ Colonel was not watching. In the other hand, the Colonel was doing the same thing, writing loads of 'I love you, Riza.' They did this until the day off. The two both didn't do any paperwork. The two both left the Eastern HQ as fast as they could.

-At Riza's compartment-

'_What the hell I am doing today at work? Why am I writing loads of "I love you Roy" instead of doing my paperwork? Oh, I am going to be mad!'_ Riza was thinking about this morning. At this time, there was a door knock on the door. '_Someone is knocking on the door! What can I do?'_ She looked through the door hole. It was Roy. _'Oh no! Colonel Mustang! Should I open the door? Open? Not open? Open? Not Open?' _She finally decided to open the door.

"Hi Colonel Mustang, what make you come here?" Riza asked.

"You don't need to be so formal, can I come in?"

"O-o-of c-c-c-co-course yes." Riza stuttered.

"I know what you are doing today in HQ. You were thinking of me, aren't you? You didn't do your paperwork, don't you? You were writing loads of 'I love you, Roy' don't you?" Roy asked non-stop.

"Yes. All what you said are correct. I really loved you. But you know, fraternization is not allowed in the military. How can we two be together?" Riza said, crying.

"Stop crying. Crying is only something silly person would do. Tomorrow I will ask the Fuhrer to accept our fraternization, if he accepted-" Roy knelt down on one foot. "Will you marry me?"

"Of course I will! But what if he doesn't accept?"

'Then both of us will be in jail, but we will still love for the rest of our lives. And when we are out of jail, we will get married."

"But-"

"No but, sweet-heart. We both walk together to this. We can't give up here."

"Ok."

They kissed. Roy stayed at Riza's compartment for the night. He slept in Riza's bed for the night. The two were worried about tomorrow. Tomorrow was a day to judge their wedding or in jail. If the Fuhrer accepted, it would be Riza slept in his bed forever. If he didn't accept, both of them will be in jail, and maybe they will not see each other for the rest of their lives.

-Next Day in the Fuhrer's office-

"Colonel Mustang, what you said just now means that you love 1st lieutenant Hawkeye and she loved you?" Fuhrer Bradley asked.

"Yes." They both said in unison.

"And you want me to accept your fraternization?"

"Yes."

"Okay then, just for this once, I accept your fraternization. But no any more are allowed. Are you clear?'

'Yes sir!'

"Okay, you two can marry. Colonel Mustang, you are lucky to have a beautiful wife. Remember to invite everyone in the military to the wedding. By the way, Full Metal alchemist is going to marry Winry Rockbell in this month. Why don't you two wed together with them on the same day?" Fuhrer Bradley suggested.

"Yes sweetie, we can marry with Edward and Winry on the same day!" Riza exclaimed and kissed Roy.

"Yes we can." Roy said.

'Waaaa! I can't watch! Can you go out before you two kiss?" Fuhrer said.

"Yes sir." And the two walked out.

-In the office-

"Yes Roy sweet-heart! We did it! We can get married!"

"Yes Riza!" The two hugged and went round and round.

"What are you two doing?" asked Edward, his fiancee Winry Rockbell, Colonel Mustang's subordinate (too lazy to write out) and Hughes.

"I can marry Riza! Isn't that great?" Roy exclaimed.

"But…isn't fraternization not allowed in the military?" asked Hughes.

"Yeah, but Fuhrer Bradley accepted our fraternization!" Riza exclaimed.

"Wow Mustang! You finally get yourself a wife! When are you two going to wed?" Ed asked.

'On the same day that you wed Winry. So we will have a pair of girls and a pair of boys. And we forget to congratulate you two, Ed and Winry. Congratulations!"

Winry blushed. "We forget to congratulate you two too! Congratulations!"

"Now we will have two pair of couples later! It is a thing that really needs to congratulate!" Hughes exclaimed.

End chapter 1

Isn't that unbelievable? Roy was going to marry Riza and Winry was going to marry Ed! And I have to apologize that Al didn't appear in this chapter. I promise that he will appear in the next chapter. Anyway, please review!

Cathelina


	2. Prepare for the wedding

Now this is the second chapter of "I Love You". Hope you like it, and please R&R!

Prepare for the wedding

Asthe Fuhrer had accepted Roy and Riza's fraternization, and Ed and Winry were going to marry on the same day too, so Roy went to buy things for the wedding with Ed, and Riza went with Winry.

-Riza and Winry-

"Riza, shall we look at the bridal dress first?" Winry asked.

"Sure, why not. The bridal dress is the most important thing to a bride." Riza said, so they went to the bridal dress shop.

-At the same time, Ed and Roy-

"Full Metal Pipsqueak, where shall we go first?" Roy asked.

"Ummm… Let's go to the shop for us to buy our clothes." Ed answered. Roy was surprised when the blonde didn't get angry when he called him pipsqueak. He asked Ed.

'Full Metal, when aren't you mad just now I call you pipsqueak?'

"Ohhh. For that, I don't want to spoil my mood of getting to marry Winry, so I didn't get angry. What about you, Mustang? You aren't afraid that Riza will point her gun into your head when you call me pipsqueak? She doesn't like you to call me pipsqueak." Ed said.

"Well, I am a bit afraid, but now she isn't with us. She's with Winry, how could she hear me?"

"Oh, I see"

-Back to Riza and Winry-

The two girls were busy to try their own dress. They both chose a wedding gown, and some evening gown to change when they have the dinner. The two girls were both turning aroundand looked into the mirror to check themselves whether they were beautiful enough. But for the dress, Riza said that Winry was more beautiful than her. Riza knew that very well. She always wore a military uniform and had no time to choose clothes! So how could she chose a beautiful dress for her wedding? Riza cried a little when she thought of this. Winry heard it.

"What's going on? Why are you crying?" Winry asked.

"Oh. I just … think that I cannot choose a beautiful bridal dress for my wedding." Riza cried again.

"Oh. I can help you with this. You don't need to worry about this." Then Winry chose some beautiful, gorgeous evening gowns and bridal dress for Riza.

"Riza, try this all, then you can find a bridal dress and some evening gowns for the wedding."

"Thank youuuuu Winnnnnnryyyyy. You are really my savior!" Riza said, and hugged Winry.

"No, Riza, you will make the dress in a mess!" winry exclaimed.

"Sorry. I will go and change the dress now."

-Ed and Roy-

"See Full Metal, this black suit only fits me. It's not for you!" Roy said.

"Shut up Mustang. This made you like a penguin. This fits me," Ed said point to himself. "This suit is made of silk, and it is made for me only!" Ed said proudly.

"Why did they make it for you only?"

"Don't you forget that Winry and I want to get marry at first, and you just stick with us on the same day. Of course I won't say this to Hawkeye. I don't want her to kill me. Back to this suit, Winry and I chose this from the loads ofsuitfew days ago. So this must fit me. And Winry in the other hand, nust have the dress that she like, and I am sure that she is helping Hawkeye to choose her dress now because Hawkeye always wears a military uniform, so she don't know how to choose a dress."

"Yes. She just chose some simple clothes and skirt to go out on a date with me. She had no taste. But I don't mind. And now, with Winry helping her, I will have a beautiful bride on the wedding day."

"Yep."

-Riza and Winry-

Riza you look gorgeous in this dress!"

'Tha-than-thank- y-you."

It was not surprised that Winry said that Riza was gorgeous. She was in a white bridal dress, and on the dress sewed some light-green leaves. It was sewed in a wave curving in the bottom of the dress. It was a V-necked, and with a pair of matching white gloves. It was beautiful, but not as beautiful as Winry's. Winry's dress was told to make 1 week ago, and now she was in the dress. Her dress was in a little curve style, and it was in a sewed with golden thread. Winry told them that if there was a little mistake, they had to make it again, so the workers worked very carefully, they were afraid to make it again. So they at last made a dress of Winry's favourite.

"Now, we tried all of it. We will leave them here till the night before wedding. Let's go and find the boys now." Winry said.

"Okay"

-Ed and Roy-

"Hey Roy, do you need to choose such a loooong time? I am going to fall asleep." Ed complained.

It's true. The girls didn't feel the time pass, because they were having fun in trying the dress. But for Ed, it was a miserable period of time, watching Roy to change for suit to suit. Hours and hours passed. Roy still didn't finish his changing. At this time, the girls came in.

"Ed! It's good to see you!" Winry said, then ran to Ed, and gave him a kiss.

"It's good to see you too. How's the trying?"

'It is OK for me, but for Riza, at first she cried a little because she think that she will not have a suitable dress for her wedding, but at last, with the help from me, it's finally solved." Winry said like reporting to Ed. Riza blushed.

"You don't need to mention that. That makes me fell embarrassed."

"Sorry."

"Roy, had you finished trying? You did that for hourssss!"

"I am finally finished. We can now go to the other place."

"That's great honey" Riza kissed him.

The four walked along the street and bought all the things they need, then they went back home and wait for the day.

End chapter 2

This is chapter 2. I am sorry that there are a few chapters before we go to the wedding ceremony.I am so lazy to mention about Winry's dress. It si a bit lie Riza's, but more beautiful(since shehad more time!)And I don't think that this is a good chapter. I think I just mentioned the clothes. Never mind. And thanks for my reviewers! One last thing. Please REVIEW!

Cathelina


	3. A Night with Wrench and Gun!

This is the new update for "I Love You". Hope you like it. I am so sorry that I promise that I will write Al in last chapter, but I didn't. So he will be in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Full Metal Alchemist.

A Night with Wrench and Gun!

Ed and Winry slept in the same bed. So did Roy and Riza. They four were sleeping with their lovers, and the four were all waiting for the day of wedding to come.The four were now sleeping.The four were now sleeping in one house because of some reasons…

Except for somebody. They were not sleeping even though they were they expected to be asleep.

Ed and Roy were now not sleeping, so both of them sneak out of bed and go to the sitting-room quietly, for if Ed woke Winry up, a large bump will be on his head. And if Roy woke Riza up, Roy didn't even dare to imagine what will happen. The two both sit in the sofa and sighed, so Ed heard Roy and Roy heard Ed. They nearly screamed.

"Full Metal! Why are you here?" Roy whispered.

"Just I can't sleep. Why are you here too, Colonel Bastard?" Ed asked.

"Same reason."

"I can't imagine we will have to sleep in the same house. Since this is _my_ house and you and Riza just come and sleep here!" Ed sighed. He looked up to the ceiling. "Al, you really shouldn't do this. Do you know that you make your nii-san very miserable now?" Ed sighed again.

-Flashback-

The four were on their way home. When they were about to say goodbye, Al came.

"Niiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!"

"Al?"

"Yes, it's me. Don't you recognize me?"

Ed couldn't recognize Al. Of course he couldn't! Ed was shocked when he saw that Al was in his human body! He was shocked for a while. Winry, Roy and Riza,s mouth dropped.

"Al… how come you are in your human body?" Ed asked.

"Well, since I was in Resembool, and when I walked along the river, I suddenly walked into a transmution circle and then someone with light around appeared in front of me. The thing said that she was an angel, and she can fulfill one of my wishes. Then I told him that I want my body back, and then she said OK and the light were disappeared, and I was in my human body.' Al told his story.

"Did the angel say that how long did it last?"

"Forever." Al whispered.

"What?"

"FOREVER! THE ANGEL SAID THAT IT WILL LAST FOREVER!"

"That great!"

"Yes. And how is the preparation?"

"Not bad. And Roy and Riza were going marry on the same day."

"Really? Congratulations!"

"Thank you." Roy and Riza said.

"Hey Al, are you going to stay with us?" Winry asked.

"Well… since you and nii-san are going to marry, I want to give you two some time. What about Roy and Riza will go and live with you, and I will stay at their house?"

"What? Are you kidding? Colonel Bastard will stay with us? NO WAY!"

"That's a good idea Al, and Full Metal, mind your language." Roy said

Ed grinned.

"Okay, the plan is settled. I will now go to Roy's house. Bye bye." And Al left.

-End flashback-

"WHAT KIND OF BROTHER IS THAT!" Ed screamed.

"Hey! Shut up Full Metal. You want to wake the two up?"

Too late. Winry and Riza were up because of Ed. Winry and Riza came down, yawning, but both of them with their weapons in their hands---Wrench and gun. Now Roy and Ed's faces were pale.

"Honey wai-" Ed said.

"Sweetie don-" Roy said.

Too late.

BANG! BONG!  
BANG! BONG!  
BANG! BONG!

Roy got three bullets fly passed his head with 1 mm space. Ed with three large bumps on his head.

"WHAT HELLYOU TWO AREDOINGING?WE CAN'T SLEEP!" Riza and Winry shouted at Roy and Ed.

"So-so-sor-sorry."

"DO YOU THINK THAT SORRY CAN FINISH THIS?"

BANG!BONG!  
BANG!BONG!  
BANG!BONG!

This time, Ed head have three bullets passed by and Royhad three large bumps.

"WE WILL ONLY FORGIVE YOU TWO ONCE.DON'T MAKE ANY MORE NOISSSSSSSEEEEE!'Winry and Riza said in unison.

"Yes ma'am"

After the two girls went back to bed, Ed and Roy began to argue.

"See what you've done Full Metal!'

"You mean this is my fault?"

"Of course!'

"If you don't sleep in my house, then this will not happen!'

"You mean this is my fault!"

"Yes."

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS! I GONNA DIE!" Roy screamed.

"Mustang, you screamed!"

Roy quickly covered his mouth, too late.

The two girls came down again, weapons in hand. They both yelled.

"WHAT DID WE SAID JUST NOW! DO YOU REALLY WANT TO GET HURT?"

Then the girls did the same thing without hesitation.

"Now, we are warning you, just we both agreed, if one of you two shouted or screamed or yelled whatever, just if you make loud noise," Riza said, and Winry pointed to the door. 'You two will be out of this house tonight. UNDERSTAND?"

"Yes ma'am!" Ed and Roy saluted.

"Let's go back to sleep now Riza"

"Yes, go to sleep." Riza said, and shot one last glare to the two who were now the face was all pale. Ed and Roy sweat drop.

"Full Metal, it is time for us to go to sleep before two girls want to kill us again" Roy muttered.

"Yeah, you are right." Ed said, shivering. And the two boys went to sleep.

End chapter 3

This is chapter 3. Did I make Al like a bit evil? The four sleep in a house! Unbelievable! And please REVIEW!

Cathelina


	4. How Could This Happen

Thanks to all my reviewers. I will do my best in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Full Metal Alchemist.

How Could This Happen?

Next day when Ed and Roy were sleeping. Winry and Riza went to cook breakfast. They nearly laugh to death because of last night.

"Riza, do you think that we should really kick them out of the house if they make loud noise tonight?" Winry asked.

"Of course. We agreed, have you forgotten?"

"Of course not."

-Flashback-

Winry and Riza were sitting on their beds, thinking how to punish Roy and Ed if they make loud noise again.

'Riza, what about if they come up to sleep, we push them onto the floor?'

'No. That's not enough for them. We should think something that they will regret forever. How about we let them to sleep outside the house? It is now winter time, they will freeze to death.' Riza suggested.

'That's a great idea! But I don't want my honey to catch a cold. Maybe we will push them out of the house, and give them one blanket to share?'

'Oh yes! Agree!'

Then loud noise came from the sitting-room.

-End flashback-

"Winry, WINRY! Which one should we cook first?"

"Let's cook the eggs first, and then hams, after that, take the bread and butter. Butter is in the fridge. Lastly, pour milk into the glasses. But for Ed, pour juice into his glass. He hates milk."

"Okay."

So the girls did what Winry just said. Winry cooked for Ed and herself and Riza cooked for Roy and herself. When the boys woke up, they found breakfast in the kitchen. Roy went to Ed's seat, and for this, an argue has begun.

"Colonel Bastard, get up. That's my seat."

"Why? This seat doesn't have your name on it."

"I said GET UP!"

"No way."

"Now get up or I'll-" Ed didn't continue his sentence because Winry was raising her wrench.

"Fine, fine. Mustang you'll get this seat."

"Ah yes. Full Metal, today you still have to go back to Eastern headquarters."

"WHAT? GO BACK TO EASTERN HEADQUARTERS? HOW COULD I TAKE CARE OF WINRY THEN?"

"Calm down Full Metal. Winry isn't a baby."

"Okay. Winry, please come to Headquarters with me then."

"Okay sweetie."

-On the way back to Eastern HQ-

"Now Mustang, tell me why I have to o back to Eastern HQ? Fuhrer Bradley accepted my one month holiday!" Ed said impatiently.

"You'll see." Roy and Riza said.

"Puff. What kind of Colonel is this?" Ed said.

"In which your mouth is Colonel Bastard, in other girls mouth is a handsome man, in my beautiful fiancee's mouth, I am a good Colonel and boyfriend." Mustang answered.

"Puff." Ed said.

"Now we arrive HQ, so now I will be 1st Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, Roy, you are Colonel Roy Mustang. Ed, you are Major Edward Elric, and Winry, you are a guest.And onemore thing,NOMORE SWEETIE OR HONEY!UNDERSTAND?" Riza said.

"Yes, ma'am." The three of them said in unison. And they went into the building.

-In the office-

"Congratulations!"

"Hey, what's going on?" The four said.

In the middle of the office, there stood Hughes, Havoc, Breda, Fuery, Falman, Ross and Denny. Everyone them had a champagne in their hands, and there were loads on food on the desks that they worked. The people want to make a party before their wedding!

"What's going on?" Roy asked.

"You don't know this?" Ed asked.

"I really don't know. I told you to come back because-"At this time, Al burst in.

"Sorry I am late. Had they co-" Al stopped talking when he saw the four of them staring at him angrily.

"Al! You make us a unhappy night last night!" The four said.

"Huh?"

Al didn't understand what happened, then…

BANG! BONG! SNAP! SLAP!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! What are you four doing?"

"You made us have an argue last night! Don't say you don't know. We called Ed to phone you!"

"Huh?" Al pretended to be not knew what happened.

The four were angry, and when they saw that Al pretended not to know what's going on…

BANG! BONG! SNAP! SLAP!

Riza fired at him. Winry threw her wrench to him. Roy snapped and Ed slapped.

The party held on here and stopped here. This made all people in the Eastern HQ watched. With all mouths dropped. When they saw that Riza glanced at them, they quickly go back to their work. Hughes watched all and he taken photos of this.

"Hurray! I will take back to let Gracia have a look!"

"Hey!" The four said. But they couldn't stop him.

End chapter 4

Ugggh. A piece of crap. I really make Al evil! And I really don't think that I write it in a good way. Can you guess why Roy called Ed to go back to Easter HQ? Just please REVIEW!

Cathelina


	5. Meeting With the Fuhrer

Thanks to my reviewers! A thousand thanks. This is the fifth chapter of "I Love You". Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Full Metal Alchemist.

Hughes had taken photos of them. Now the four were like a fierce lion, chasing after Hughes. Then suddenly, Roy said.

"Full Metal, let's stop chasing. He can do nothing with the photos. Now let's do the thing I told you to come back because you the Fuhrer wanted to see you."

"Fuhrer wanted to see me? Why?" Ed asked.

"Don't know." Roy shrugged. "And he wanted to see Winry too. Ah yes I forgotten, Lieutenant Hawkeye, he wanted to see you too."

"Why does Winry need to see him too?" Ed asked.

"I already said that I don't know!" Mustang said, looked like if Ed asked him this question again, he will kill him. He was so annoyed because Hughes just now had taken photos of them, even though he said that it was nothing. Ed sensed that, so he shut up.

-In Fuhrer's office-

-Knock knock-

"Come in." Fuhrer said.

Ed, Riza and Winry came in. Ed and Riza saluted.

"At ease. Do you know why do I call you three here, but not Colonel Mustang?"

"No sir."

"Now you three know that you are all going to marry on the same day, right? So we all military soldiers wanted it to be grand so that we want you three to make it as grand as you can. Don't tell Colonel Roy Mustang. He will make it into a mess."

This made Riza very unhappy. Even this was an order, she still complained.

"Why can't Roy do it?" Riza asked.

"Because he will make it into a mess. I said it before." Fuhrer said.

"No way!" She pulled her gun from the holster. And shot three bullets to Fuhrer Bradley. Though she knew that she wasn't right to do so, but still she did it. Then she quickly sensed that it was wrong and apologized.

"Sorry sir! I didn't mean to-, I just…can't control myself. I cannot stand that I cannot work with Roy, and this is our wedding, so I really can't accept that I cannot work with Roy." Then Riza cried.

"It's okay, it's okay. I will let Colonel Mustang do it too. Major Elric, Please go and find Colonel Mustang for me, briefly tell him why I wanted to see him?"

"Yes sir. I will go and find him now." Ed saluted, and left.

"Now Hawkeye and Winry, you two are going to be someone's wife later, so there is something that you two must know. For two of your husbands are military soldiers, so they will go on a mission very often. So Winry, you can go to missions will your husband, and Hawkeye, you should know what to do."

"Yes sir."

-Knock knock-

"Come in."

Roy and Ed came in. Roy saluted.

"Colonel Mustang, just now when I told the three of them that I am going to let them to held a grand party for your wedding, but without you, and then Hawkeye shoot me," Roy's face was darkened, and he sweat dropped. "Don't worry, I wouldn't blame her. That shows that she really couldn't live without you." Roy relaxed. "Now I want you four to get started. Any problems?"

"Yes sir!" Winry said.

"Winry?" Ed said.

"Sir, the wedding is so near, and you tell us to get it prepared in such a few days? That's impossible!"

"No. With Full Metal and Flame here, nothing will be impossible. Any more questions?"

No one spoke.

"Okay. Dismissed."

End chapter 5

Ughhh... Another piece of crap. I finally finished chapter 5, but it is really a piece of crap.My mother spoiled my mood in writing this chapter so I write it really really short. And I am really annoyed that she scolded me because of nothing, and it is time when I am writing the fanfic, so I finished this fanfic when I am not in the mood Ah man. Mothers are so annoying. T.T. I am sorry that I put all my anger here. I will write better in the next chapter. And do you think that there are too many "Yes sir" and "No sir" in this chapter? Please REVIEW!

Cathelina


	6. At the Alchemy Cafe

I want to claim one thing here is that I know that Fuhrer Bradley_ is_ a homonculus, but I tried to make him not like a homunculus. And thanks to my only one reviewer, 'C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only' for the last Chapter. Thank you!

Disclaimer: I wish I own Full Metal Alchemist, but of course I don't!

* * *

At the Alchemy café

Roy, Riza, Ed and Winry were now preparing for the grand party assignment that Fuhrer Bradley had just assigned. They were now using the military ground to held the party. Havoc, Fuery, Breda and Falman had come to help. During the preparation, something happened.

"HELLO EVERYONE! ARE YOU ALL TIRED?"

"Hughes!" They all exclaimed.

"Why do all of you prepare for this party but you don't call me to help?"

"Well…" They couldn't answer.

"Okay, I forgive you. But for feeling sorry that I am late, you have to take a look of my little Elysia! Isn't she really adorable?"

"Yeah… of course!" They all answered the same answer as they don't want Hughes to disturb them.

"Now I will help all of you. How's the work?"

"Nearly finished. Hughes, you come here is wanted to help only, right? So you better help us to decorate!"

"Okay!"

Then nine of them started to work. They worked very hard. Within a week, the work was finished.

"Yeah, finally finished. Full Metal Shorty! Come down and help me to carry this!" Roy said.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORTY, MIDGET, A LITTLE PERSON THAT YOU CANNOT SEEEEEEEEE!"

"I didn't say that… But you are really short!"

"WHAT!" Ed was really angry.

"ROY MUSTANG!" Riza shouted.

"What's that sweetie?"

"If you call Ed shorty again…" Riza didn't continue.

"What's that?"

"Then mind your head." Not only Riza said this, but also Ed and Winry.

"Okay then… I give up. Now please Ed help me to carry this. It is really heavy." Roy said carefully.

"Okay, I would like to help you."

Soon the work was done. They looked at it in surprise. They could really finish it in a week! So why do they think that it is impossible at first? Even they didn't know the answer.

"What about we go to the restaurant and celebrate?" Hughes asked.

"That's a good idea! Let's go now." Roy said.

They went to a café called Alchemy Café. All of them were surprised at first when they saw the name of the café. Then a familiar voice talked in front of them.

''Welcome, please-'' The master of the voice stopped when he saw Ed. His mouth dropped.

"Ed long time no see! How are you?"

"Just fine. How are you then Russell? And where's Fletcher?" Ed asked because he didn't see Fletcher around.

"He went to Alchemy Academy to study Alchemy."

"Oh, I see. Can we come in?" Ed asked.

"Of course! Welcome!"

"Hey guys, let's go now." Roy said and pushed Ed aside and walked in with Riza, Ed was angry, pulled Winry and marched in with her and transmuted his automail into a blade and said that he had to kill Mustang, after that Winry hit Ed with her the wrench that she carried for every minute. It scared the other customers. The rest of the gang can only sigh. They finally sat down at a table.

"So Russell, why do you call this café Alchemy Café?" Ed asked.

"Don't you notice?" Russell asked Ed.

"Nope."

"I will answer it." Roy stood up and cleared his throat. "Because in this café, all the things are done by Alchemy, am I right?"

"Yes, you are correct, and you can sit down. I will take your order now. What do you want?"

"I want Cappuccino!" Ed and Winry shouted.

"We want coffee." Riza said, pointing to Roy and herself.

"Then, what about the others?" Russell asked.

"All tea." Havoc said

"Okay."

"And add a tiramisu too. Riza wanted it." Roy said.

"Okay one tiramisu. Any more?"

"Yes, I wanted a slice of cheesecake!" Winry said.

"And five slices of chocolate cake please." Havoc said.

"Any more?"

"No."

"Okay, I will repeat it again. Two cups of Cappuccino, two cups of coffee, five cups of tea, one tiramisu, a cheesecake and five slices of chocolate cake. Did I miss out anything?"

"No."

"I will go and prepare it now." Russell said, and walked away.

"Full Metal, after we finished this celebration, we have to go back and check our things." Roy said.

"Of course we have to. Winry can help Riza." Ed pointed to Winry.

"Oh, I'd like to." Winry answered.

"I have to go back home and choose the dress for my little angel too!" Hughes said, and took out the photo of Elysian and started kissing it. The others can just watch.

"Lieutenant Colonel Hughes, can't you stop that for a moment?" havoc said, and lit a cigarette.

"Cigarette is bad for health Havoc, and please call me Hughes. We are off duty." Hughes said, and snatched the cigarette from his mouth and put it off.

"HEY!" havoc shouted.

"I agree with Hughes. And in this café, no smoking is allowed." Riza said pointing to a sign said no smoking.

"So bad…"

"Two cups of Cappuccino and two cups of coffee. The others please wait." Russell said and put down the drinks. At this time, Fletcher came back. Al was with him.

"NII-SANNNNN ! I AM BACK! Let me help you." Fletcher shouted.

"I am here too! Russell, I would like to have a cup of Cappuccino please." Al shouted.

"Al, you can sit with Ed, he's over there." Russell pointed to the table that they were sitting.

"Thanks." Al walked towards the table.

"Al, long time no see." Roy and Riza said.

"Oh, isn't that Colonel Mustang and 1st Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye? And even Hughes, Havoc, Breda, Fuery and Falman are here!" Al exclaimed.

"Hi Al."

"So how are you four?" Al asked Roy, Riza, Ed and Winry.

"DON'T YOU DARE TO ASK!" Roy shouted. He still cared about the night and the time that Al pretended know nothing about this.

"Oh… Sorry about this. I really don't wanna la" Al said, and cried.

"Al, why do you cry?" Ed asked.

"Well, I haven't cry for a long time, so I just want to ask."

Silence.

"Al, stop crying now. Remember to come to our wedding!" Riza said.

"Thank you, First Lieutenant Hawkeye."

"I should become the Fuhrer as soon as possible, then my beautiful fiancée or the wife of Roy Mustang will wear a miniskirt!" Roy said.

"ROY!" Riza shouted, pulled out gun, shot three bullets. The other customers shouted. Some of them ran out the café.

"Riza-chan, calm down." Winry tried to calm her down.

But Riza can't calm down. She's still firing. Winry sighed.

BONG!  
BONG!  
BONG!

The other customers shouted and screamed. Roy and Ed clearly heard that they sidy "Oh hell! The two women are crazy!" Roy and Ed were angry when they heard this. So the Flame Alchemist and the Full Metal Alchemist stood up and attacked the other customers. Roy snapped, and Ed transmuted his arm into a blade, swinging it as if to kill. At this time, Russell and Fletcher came out, holding the last order that they have made, but they were surprised at the scene. Riza lied unconscious on the floor. Winry holding a wrench. Al, Hughes, Falman, Fuery, Havoc and Breda ducked uder the desk. Ed and Roy, one was ready to snap his fingers and the other was going to kill somebody. The café was full of the bullet holes, burnt places and cutting. Their mouths dropped.

"WHAT HAVE YOU ALL DONE?" Russell shouted.

"We done nothing…" The six people which were hiding under the desk came out, and ran out of the café as quick as their legs can bring them.

"I just want to kill the people who said Riza's crazy. So I snapped." Roy explained.

"Me too. To kill people which said that Winry's crazy"

"Winry, why are you holding a wrench, and why Riza is on the floor unconscious?" Fletcher asked.

"She," Winry pointed to Riza. "Started firing when Mustang said that he after he become the Fuhrer, he will make her fiancée wear a miniskirt, so she shot him. I tried to calm her down, but she won't calm down, so Ihit her with my wrench."

"I want you all out of my café, and do not come back in a period of time." Russell said, and pushed them out.

End chapter 6

* * *

Phew. Finally finished. How do you think? The inspiration are gone! So if this is written badly, please forgive me. Finally, the last thing I want to say. PLEASE REVIEW! 


End file.
